


Когда ничего не остаётся

by swk



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Почти все они были дефектными, но я остался с ними. Они привязали меня к себе.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 2





	Когда ничего не остаётся

**Author's Note:**

> я не пишу по айкон, я просто сделала это из-за коллажа одного талантливого друга

Сначала исчезло солнце. Просто перестало светить. Небо было затянуто серой пеленой по всему миру, лучи просто не пробивались. Самолёты не могли летать: они поднимались и сразу просили экстренную посадку, потому что выше облаков – была плотная беспросветная тьма. И ничего более.  
Мировое правительство сказало, что ничего не знает.  
Спустя месяц – когда люди только начали выживать, только начали адаптироваться – исчезла вода. Нет, все воды океана не высохли, мир не превратился в сахару, вода просто перестала быть безопасной. Вместо того, чтобы давать жизнь – она стала её забирать. Учёные сказали, что теперь вода – яд, противоядие к которому они не могли найти.  
Уберите у людей солнце и воду – и не останется ничего. Одно большое ничего. Нет, мы не воевали. Все были настолько заняты желанием выжить, что полностью погрузились в себя.  
А когда стало понятно, что мир таким, какой был, уже не будет, мы сошли с ума. Наши города превратились в джунгли, люди – в животных. Даже не в дикарей, они-то обычно держатся большими скоплениями. Мы же, люди, разбрелись каждый в свою нору: влачить существование, добывать пропитание, не пересекаться.  
Всё почему-то стало до ужаса бессмысленным. Как оказалось, строить новые машины, давать электричество, изобретать, когда нет воды и солнца – очень глупо, практически невозможно. Мир стал, как сломанные часы. Города опустели.  
Хотя, на самом деле, я уверен, просто что-то поломалось в людских мозгах. И мы перестали быть людьми. Как морально, так и физически.  
Казалось бы, без света и воды – нет питания. Растения увянут, животные вымрут – или их съедят – и люди тоже умрут от голода.  
Но мы не умирали. После месяца голодовки, после двух. Возможно даже, после трёх. Человеческий организм словно замирал в своих процессах. Не уверен, возможно ли было прожить без воздуха – но без питания можно. Хотя от него никто никогда не отказывался.  
Один месяц голодовки – кожа серела, второй месяц – глаза меняли цвет, третий – и человек засыпал, пока еду не вводили ему внутривенно.  
Но стоило только крошке попасть в рот, как кожа и глаза приобретали свои природные цвета, словно ничего и не было. И люди убивали за эту крошку. С пустыми глазами и холодным сердцем – убивали за ложечку консервы. Убивал и я.  
Правительство говорило, что ничего не знает. Но я уверен, что их слова – один большой обман.  
Впрочем, я теперь и не знаю, где это правительство. Есть только я и пустая дорога передо мной.  
Такой глупый серый мир.

На второй месяц без еды мои глаза стали ярко зелёными – я увидел это в разбитой витрине. В прошлый раз они были фиолетовыми, в самый первый – красными. И зелёный мне нравился больше. С ним я не выглядел таким озлобленным и отчаявшимся. На самом деле, я был просто уставшим.  
Люди не держались вместе целыми поселениями, но изредка разбивались на маленькие группки. Обычно я старался обходить их. Но мой второй месяц заканчивался. Тело становилось слабым, а упасть без сил посередине теперь уже безымянного города не казалось мне удачей. Так можно заснуть и навсегда. Или быть съеденным каннибалами.  
Солнце не светило, но я вел собственный отсчёт времени, потому что иногда мне казалось, что я различаю оттенки серого неба. И, когда серый превращался в практически чёрный, я считал это ночью. Многие, с кем я разговаривал на пути, считали.  
Когда небо было особенно чёрным, словно там, за ним, сосущая пустота, я увидел огонь. На перекрестке улиц стояли вагоны метро, заваленные набок и разрушенные. Но у первого вагона развели костёр, который собрал вокруг себя людей.  
Костёр, который манил меня, потому что огонь означал еду. А она мне была нужна. Моя сознательная жизнь мне была нужна тоже.  
Я не научился быть хорошим убийцей, но научился быть ловким и быстрым. И совсем немного хитрым. Раньше я обходил группы стороной, но эта манила.  
А потом навстречу мне вышел он. Словно вылез из стены здания, за которым я прятался. Он был таким же серым, как и я, с блестяще черными глазами.  
Эти глаза смотрели на меня внимательно. Изучали с вызовом и показывали, что их владелец готов меня растерзать просто за один неверный шаг, лишнее слово и морщинку на лице.  
И я не знал, что сказать, и что сделать. Потому что был не готов и сбит с толку. Всё в моей жизни должно быть по плану, а не прерываться незнакомцами из темноты.  
Поэтому я сказал то, что было самым верным.  
\- Мне нужна еда.  
Я сказал это и посмотрел в его чёрные глаза, надеясь передать всё отчаяние. А он сказал совсем другое, наполненное другим смыслом и содержанием.  
\- Я дам тебе еды и согрею, если ты пообещаешь мне, что не сделаешь им больно.

Я не обещал ничего. Но он привёл меня к костру.  
Его звали Ханбин, и он был негласным лидером. Меня звали Чжинхван, и я сказал им это, когда мы подошли.  
\- Меня зовут Чжинхван и я одиночка, - моя заранее заготовленная обязательная фраза.  
\- А мы группа, и нам это нравится.  
У костра, в кругу, нас было семеро: я сидел у самого края, подставляя свои серые руки, и наблюдал за такими же серыми руками Ханбина – он держал их на острых коленках. Ханбин едва ли был старше меня.  
Они все.  
Передо мной сидели дети и это давило. Они напоминали братьев, которых у меня не будет, потому что мир жесток и выживает сильнейший.  
И все они были с карими глазами и приятным желтовато-розовым цветом кожи. Ханбин кормил их и, возможно, собирался покормить меня.  
\- У тебя глаза светятся, как у кошки, - сказал Чживон, стоявший у костра. Он представился мне сразу после Ханбин и приветливо махнул винтовкой в руках. Раскосые глаза и отблески жестокости и твердости в них – вполне понятно, почему охранять поручили ему.  
\- А у Ханбина они как небо, которое было раньше, - Чану, прошептавший это, словно весь сжался, вытягивая руку к костру. Одну единственную руку. Левую. И такое не было чем-то странным и необычным. Возможно, он защищал свою жизнь, а, возможно, был очень голодным.  
Почти все они были дефектными, кто-то в большей, а кто-то в меньшей степени. Даже я был дефектным, но внутри.  
У Чжунхэ, звавшего меня присесть возле него, не было глаза. Но его это не останавливало. Он постоянно травил глупые шуточки и сам с них смеялся. Дергал Чану за рукав с несуществующей рукой и толкал ногой Донхёка, сидящего рядом.  
Донхёку хватало всего, кроме жизни в глазах. Его руки-ноги были на месте, но сам он не подавал никаких признаков жизни – сидел у костра, тоже вытянув руки, и не моргая. Такие люди всегда страшнее всего, поэтому я и не согласился сесть рядом с ним и Чжунхэ.  
Я сел рядом с Юнхёном, замыкающим круг. Он вежливо мне улыбнулся, а затем перевел озадаченный взгляд на Ханбина. Кожа Юнхёна была темнее и не такая красочная, как у остальных парней. Не надо было думать, в чём причина.  
Ханбин смотрел в глаза Юнхёна внимательно, не отрываясь, позволяя мне изумленно наблюдать за ними, а затем кивнул. И Юнхён улыбнулся, наклонился и забрался рукой в потрёпанный рюкзак.  
\- Держи, - тихо произнёс он, передавая шарик сухой сои, - надеюсь, тебе хватит.  
Я почти ответил, что мне хватит и половины. Потому что Юнхён был сам бледным, и Юнхён тоже нуждался в пище. А глаза Ханбина блестели ярче потухшего солнца, и я просто не мог совладать с собой.  
Но просто кивнул и закинул живительную сою в рот, не чувствуя вкуса, но чувствуя, как кровь бежит по венам, возвращая жизнь.

Я остался с ним до тех пор, пока кожа моя снова не начала сереть, пока глаза не стали светло-желтого цвета. А потом Ханбин открыл баночку паштета, специально для меня первого. И я остался ещё.  
Я остался, когда Юнхён почти заснул навечно, потому что снова слишком откладывал свои потребности на потом. Я нашёл ему катетер в разрушенной аптеке и влил через трубочку в рот сок.  
И остался я, когда разрушительная сила Чживона выплеснулась наружу. Когда он и Ханбин сцепились из-за беспомощного Чану. И почему-то тогда Ханбин искал мои глаза, смотрел на меня так умоляюще и странно, что я остался. Я развёл его и Чживона по углам и позаботился о других ребятах.  
Мне пришлось остаться, потому что однажды я увидел, как Донхёк улыбался, смотря на небо. Улыбался своим мыслям и на короткое мгновение. Но тогда он был самым живым среди нас и я просто не мог от такого отказаться.

В конечном итоге, я захотел остаться с ними, потому что они больше не напоминали, а стали мне братьями. Слишком одинокому и безразличному мне. Привязали к себе и не оставили выхода.  
Потому что по ночам было холодно, но практически постоянно у нас горел костёр. И Ханбин спал под моим боком, прижимаясь грудью к спине, закинув руку на живот. Не практически постоянно, а всегда.


End file.
